Darkly Comes the Tide
by shortlived
Summary: If one fell, they all could fall. If one changed, they all had the potential of never being the same. They were ninja. They were father and sons. But most of all they were family. One Shot.


It was Mikey that was the one that could be counted on the jokes, the one to lighten dire circumstances just with a look, or a _very_ girlish scream. Mikey who brought the family together through laughter and humor.

Mikey who brought life and happiness to them all.

But that was to change.

_They all were._

For they were bound together, inexplicably linked. If one fell, they all could fall. If one changed, they all had the potential of never being the same. They were ninja. They were father and sons. But most of all they were family.

_Until that day._

That day that started the tide rolling, all of them unaware that they were inside a dark ocean, inside waves that were about to crash against a jagged shore, that would leave them battered and beaten...

Raphael coming home late one night, his helmet in his hand, the look of unsaturated fury shaking his body. He had been in an accident. And while he was fine, his motorcycle had been trashed. He swore someone had tampered with it.

Years he had spent on that thing. Years! Yelling and spitting, growling and punching. Table knocked over, more punches laid into their couch.

How was he ever going to replace it?! Wasn't like he had money, wasn't like he could just go out and get another or even a job!

Donny and Leo trying to calm him down, holding him back from doing any further damage.

A small hesitant voice interrupting it all.

"I did it."

Raphael becoming still. His brothers letting go of his arms.. A mistake.

"What did you say Mikey!?" His words sharp and calm. _Too_ calm.

"I did it.. I took... I took a couple washers and bolts off of it, I.. I wanted to see if they would fit my skateboard.. so I could get more of the right size to fix it... and I forgot to put them back." His words sticking in his throat. "I'm sorry bro I..."

Raphael running toward him, grabbing onto him, shaking him. Pushing him, his fist shooting forward, not for a brotherly tap, not for a warning. A full throttled punch that landed squarely on Mikey's right eye. Michelangelo falling backwards into a lump before his furious brother, only to look up at him. His eye already shut and changing color, accentuating his guilt ridden face.

"Man what would you do to me if I _didn't_ apologize? Kiss me?"

Mikey's attempt to make light of the situation making Raphael even more upset.

Leonardo and Donatello coming behind him; trying to stop him from whatever he was going to do, but he wasn't having it. Shaking them off easily enough; his agitation more than enough fuel for that, sending adrenaline through him that sent his strength on overdrive.

Grabbing onto Mikey's shoulders he picked him up, dragging him.. wanting to throw him against something.. To hurt him some more.

But then a voice spoke.

"Raphael you will put your brother down _immediately_..."

Masters Splinter's voice echoed throat the lair. And Raphael definitely heard that. It penetrated through the fuzz of his brain, cut through his bitterness. Because it had been spoken with _anger_. And because the anger had been directed at _him_. All the hostility drifted out of him as he was left once more coherent, once more capable of reasoning. Mostly because Splinter rarely spoke in such a tone.

Not even toward him.

He dropped his brother, the young turtle landing hard on the floor, rolling over onto his side he wrapped his arms around his plastron tightly.

Raphael suddenly feeling regret over what he had done.. about what he had been about to do.. he started to go toward his brother, but a cane shot in front of him stopping him from moving.

"You will stay _here_ Raphael."

"But Sensei I.." He looked imploringly at his father, trying to show him how apologetic he was for his actions. But Splinter's eyes were directed at his other sons; worry causing his ears to bend backwards, becoming flush with his furry head.

"Your brothers will attend him."

Leo helped Mikey back up on his feet, who swayed a little as he tried to keep his feet straight. Waving any more help off from his brothers he walked slowly over to where Raphael was. Stopping till he stood right in front of him. His bruised eye swelled and puffy.

"I really am sorry." He choked on his words. Sparing a glance at Splinter before turning back toward Raphael. "Glad you weren't hurt, although maybe then you wouldn't have socked me one.. at least not for a while.." Mikey said, actual humor lining his words. A small smile appeared on his face, but as the action increased pressure on his eye it ended up as a grimace.

Raphael tried to open his mouth to reciprocate, tried to offer an apology of his own. But he was unable to. Guilt washing through him at his stubbornness. But still no words were spoken by him.

Mikey frowned and then went to his room slowly, sadness floating behind him along with an air of understanding. He softly closed the door behind him. Donny going off to probably get medical supplies. Leo staring at Raph impassively before returning back to the dojo, where he had been training before the interruption.

There would be words between them later.

Splinter letting out a deeply anguished sigh, not looking at him.

"You will clean up this mess Raphael." Splinter waved his thin hands around their lair at the chaos his son had caused.. "And then you will meditate for at least an hour on your actions."

"But.."

"Do not force me to make you to do back flips as well."

"Yes Sensei."

Raphael was left behind as he felt ashamed.. and deeply somber. A question spinning through his head, one that he could never seem to answer.

_What's wrong with me!?_

* * *

And that was when the tragic events started to take form.. For Michelangelo was always the first to forgive, the first to try to forget..

Being Raphael he had exaggerated the extent of damage to his motorcycle. But he hadn't known that Mikey had gone to Donatello, begging him to look over the bike to see what parts it needed to be fixed and then going to the junkyard to try to find them.. alone..

Donny so wrapped up in his own projects that he had been too absentminded to offer to go with him.

Later when they realized he was missing they were to discover that he had been taken by the Foot... His mask left behind in the strangely silent junkyard. Pinned to a worn tire with a sharp dagger that had caked blood on it, the nunchakus on the ground underneath it.

Leonardo picking up his brothers weapons, the weight in his hands making him feel sick inside, dread pooling inside of him as dark premonitions took hold of his mind. Raphael pulling out the small knife, the orange cloth slowly falling down. Don catching it as his fingers pressed it into the palm of his hand. The soft fabric tugging against his calloused fingers.

"We will find him. They won't kill him. They wouldn't dare!" Leo spoke. His words assured and definite. Leaving no room for doubt. But his thoughts were still wandering.

_These things have happened before_. _We have always persevered_!.. _Always_.. _But Mikey.. Why Mikey?_

Raphael responding by dropping down to his knees; firmly holding the dagger with both hands as he brutally thrust it into the ground. Pulling it out he did it again and again. Not stopping till the hilt bent and then broke, digging into his hands, fresh blood lining the metallic object, mixing with what was probably left behind of Mikeys'.

His brothers watching in silence...

Donatello's head bowed with remorse.

_I should have gone with him. Should have made time for him.. Should have helped him.. I'm so sorry Mikey.._

They tried to locate Michelangelo, tried to find him, but even knowing who had him didn't help. April and Casey assisting as well, roaming the streets, searching for information regarding any strange happenings.

Night after night of searching.

Beating up Purple Dragons, purposely engaging the Foot.. Trying to pick up any hint of their leader Karai. But suddenly she was unseen, her business dealings becoming increasingly secretive...

They were getting nowhere..

Leonardo tried to hold them together with unrelenting diligence, unwavering focus. Yet still Raphael's temper flared, getting worse and worse. Donatello withdrawing as he became increasingly taciturn.

Splinter in never ending meditation. Only stopping to offer words of encouragement, that should have been more pronounced when the wise rat started to noticeably lose weight. Not that any of them had been eating much. But he continued to remain strong for them. Working with Leo to keep them united and determined.

_Our balance has been broken. Our home silent and empty. But do not despair my sons. _

_Breath._

_Renew your mind and body. For tomorrow dawns a new day. Hope still it's companion._

_Exhale._

_Lose the binding emotions of guilt. _

_It is not for us._

Still desperation and anxiety made itself at home with them as it clouded over their lives...

But finally their vigilance paid off. Even the Foot couldn't keep forever silent about such things, as faint whispers started to drift slowly throughout the city. Their hope of finding Mikey renewed. But by then weeks had passed, twenty three days that couldn't be reversed or changed. But they got him back.

Fighting and slashing through anyone that got in their way.

More and more coming.

Karai waiting for them, a trapped laid.

But she underestimated their determination, surprised by the focused fury that drove the three turtles and a rat. The loyalty of two humans. Nor did she take in account how far they would go for the love of a brother and friend. She would find that out after Leonardo's blade dug deep inside of her, him in a cold rage after they had discovered what she had done to their little brother. What she had made him become, from what she made him endure.

The Foot Clan would be destroyed that day. But in a way they had been as well.

For the Mikey they had known was dead.

And their humor; their joy, as well.


End file.
